


under the white light of the yellow moon

by purplehyacinths07



Series: a short story just for you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, They're cute, just the 2 of them together, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplehyacinths07/pseuds/purplehyacinths07
Summary: Jeno was confused, and maybe Jaemin just wanted some time together on a forest.





	under the white light of the yellow moon

If Jeno was going to be asked,

 

 

 

_**"What made you fall in love with Jaemin?".** _

 

 

 

His answer?

 

 

 

**_Even he doesn't know._ **

 

 

 

Jaemin and him... They've been friends for quite a long time. They grew up with each other and knows the other like the back of their hands.

**_"Soulmates"_** as people would call them back then, heck, people could call them that even now and nothing will change.

They both grew up with each other, and just along the way, love decided to take a ride with them.

It took 3 years before they actually confessed to each other.

It was weird. It was weird knowing that you developed feelings for someone who you closely resembled to a brother. To develop feelings over someone you thought your relationship with was already at its maximum. At peak capacity, best friends, or so they thought.

There was also the underlying fear of ruining everything they had together for the past years, the fear of a wanting more than just a friendship only for it to break off and disappear, shards of broken bonds and memories left behind.

Well at least until everyone got sick of the pining and unrequited love and just did the classic of locking them together in a room to sort out their feelings.

Both cried. No judging though. It was kind of cute, and yet dramatic in a way that even just remembering that day makes the two of them cringe together with some laughter and teasing on the side.

Now they're both on a _relationship_. A relationship with each other.

 

 

 

  
If Jeno was going to be asked,

 

 

 

**_"What changed?"_ **

 

 

 

Well this time, Jeno has an answer.

 

 

 

_Nothing changed._

 

 

 

Their relationship from the start had always been close. And so entering the relationship?

Well nothing changes.

Aside from the extra cuddling and more dates and time spent with each other, the cute pecks and passionate kisses are just a plus.   
  
Jeno couldn't help but stare at Jaemin right now.

They're outside, 9 PM already, Jaemin insisting that they want to be alone on the woods, even jokingly saying that,

 

**_"This should be the part where I reveal that I'm a serial murderer who only wants to kill you."_ **

  
To which Jeno replied with a,

 

**_"You know I won't mind that. At least I can say that it was a beautiful fallen angel who killed me."_ **

 

 

Jaemin is _pretty_. Jaemin is _beautiful._ Jaemin is _handsome._ Jaemin is _ethereal_.

 

 

There are no words to describe exactly how Na Jaemin looks. And right now, with the moonlight casting a dim glow around him makes him look so... perfect.. like an angel, so out of reach.. and yet here he was, wasting his time with Jeno. Jeno who is just Jeno.

 

Maybe whatever Jeno is thinking did show on his face, because of Jaemin's words.

 

"Stop thinking so much!" A pout appearing on Jaemin's face. "We came here to enjoy the view and to have fun!" Jaemin says as he skips around the area, although still treading carefully as to not get hurt.

 

And while Jeno has yet to realize what view exactly was he to enjoy, what with him only seeing the night sky full of stars, the bright full moon, the mountains and the city lights extending towards the outskirts. Okay maybe the _view_ is indeed good.

 

But truthfully, the only _view_ Jeno is really enjoying is here seeing Jaemin happy and that's just what he's here for.

 

 

 

**_Jaemin's happiness._ **

 

 

 

There are multiple reasons as to what made Jeno fall in love with Jaemin. It's an undeniable fact that his physical features are truly amazing and that he did like it that his boyfriend is so handsome but Jeno knows that his smile and his laugh are one of the most amazing things one could ever bear to witness on this planet.

 

His charming smile which successfully captivated Jeno's heart. His laugh which is like a beautiful melody to one's ears. To Jeno's ears. His sense of justice and kindness, of wanting to help people out, donating in charity and volunteering everywhere.

 

Jaemin is such a nice kid. He's so amazing and so good it actually hurts Jeno's heart knowing that he'll always be with him.

 

He wants to make sure that he'll always be able to make Jaemin happy.

 

It's Jaemin's happiness that he always wanted to fulfill.

 

To make Jaemin happy is something akin to a mission he took and will forever do.

 

To make Jaemin happy... is enough for Jeno to be happy too. Moreso if he's the reason for Jaemin's happiness too.

 

Maybe if someone asked him,

 

 

 

**_"What made you want to be with Jaemin?"_ **

 

 

 

he'll be able to answer.

 

 

 

Such a simple question deserves such a simple answer.

 

 

 

**_He wants Jaemin to be happy._** To see his smiling face is enough for Jeno to continue with his life. And knowing that he's the one who granted that will forever be something he'll brag to anyone.

 

 

 

  
Jeno doesn't know what made him fall in love with Jaemin exactly, you can list out different choices and he still wouldn't be able to choose. He's still searching for an exact answer.

  
But for _now?_ Jeno is happy to see Jaemin like this. Contented and satisfied with the way they're living. There'll be hard times, he knows, but he also knows they'll be able to conquer it together.

 

Jeno will be damned if he does anything to make Jaemin leave. He'll try and not be stupid though, or that's what he promised.

 

At least Jeno doesn't know that Jaemin thinks the same way.

 

Jaemin wants to always be by Jeno's side.

 

Jaemin is Jeno's, and Jeno is Jaemin's... **_forever._**

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit but the ending kinda threw me off like it felt so possessive or something but please know that's not my intention at all.. it's more of like just them being so stupidly in love with each other..
> 
> Anyways I hope you all like it, leave kudos if you want :<
> 
> I love you all~
> 
> also follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/purplehya07) if you also want :<
> 
> twitter: @purplehya07


End file.
